Secretly
by Jellybeanjulie
Summary: Hermione thinks about why she likes Ron...fluff, basically. Really short, too. Please Review, I'll love you forever!


Disclaimer: The characters and settings and stuff are based on JK Rowling's books, and Secretly is from Jennifer Lopez's latest album.  
  
A/N: Well, I got really good reviews for my other story, but I don't think this one's quite as good, but it's just as fluffy (. I wrote it in about ten minutes. When I heard this song, it was practically screaming Ron/Hermione, and if I were into Draco/Hermione it would be the perfect song for a fluff piece on that couple, too. Sadly, I hate that pairing, so your stuck with corny R/H. ( Hope you enjoy!  
  
Secretly I'm wanting you And I'm hoping you want me too I smell your scent across the room And I can't wait to get next to you  
  
I watched him from across the common room. He was sitting there with Harry talking about Quidditch or something while attempting to do some homework. Every time I saw him there was this little spark inside me that went off. It was weird, but I liked it.  
  
Whatever I see... Whatever I hear... Whatever I do... Oh baby, has got me thinking of you  
  
As I surveyed him over my Potions essay (which was looking very likely, even for Professor Snape) I was careful not to make it obvious. After all, no one was to know that I liked Ron in a completely non-platonic way. No one was supposed to know that whenever I thought of him it was always a fantasy or daydream that was full of some sort of passion-kissing or.something more intimate. And no one-no one-During the summer, all I thought about was how I missed his smell, or the way he ran his fingers through his hair, or the way his tie was undone as soon as classes were over. I guessed that was what loving someone felt like. Yes, I loved him. I wouldn't deny it. I was in much too deep to deny it.  
  
Secretly, I'm wanting you And I'm hoping you want me too I smell your scent across the room And I can't wait to get next to you  
  
I had to go over there and talk to him. I was always getting this sudden urges to talk to Ron when I wasn't with him. I finished my essay with a strong closing paragraph and began to pack up all my books into my bag. I was done for the day, and I really wanted to go over and talk to the boys for the rest of night. Even though they weren't exactly what I call bright, they were fun to talk to, and besides-it was always nice to be close to Ron.  
  
Whenever you speak... Whenever you move... Whenever you breathe... Baby, let me touch you  
  
I almost licked my lips as I made my way over to Ron and Harry, but I caught myself in time. I watched Ron and Harry argue over some stupid Quidditch team-probably the Chudley Candons, or whatever they were called (A/N: I know it's Chudley Cannons, I'm not stupid. But I'll bet Hermione doesn't-you know her Quidditch vocab. Wonky Faint indeed). Ron was so cute when he was mad. That was more or less one of the main reasons I fought with him so much. Cruel, I know, but I couldn't help it.  
  
Secretly, I'm wanting you And I'm hoping you want me too I smell your scent across the room And I can't wait to get next to you  
  
As I got closer I surveyed his face again. It lately had become my worst habit. His face, dotted with freckles, was the cutest I'd ever seen- not that I go for looks or anything-even Lavender and Parvati had to agree. But then, they thought everyone was cute. Even Draco Malfoy, which I thought was going a bit far. My favourite feature on his face were his eyes. They were really deep for a boy so shallow. I had never been one for gray eyes before I met Ron, but as soon as I looked into his (A/N: Yes, Ron's eyes are gray for Lioness in this fic). They were always full of some sort of deep emotion-fury, confusion, laughter. I could always tell what he really felt about something when I looked into his eyes.  
  
Secretly, I'm wanting you And I'm hoping you want me too I smell your scent across the room And I can't wait to get next to you  
  
I put down my bag at Harry and Ron's table and, with a lack of anything better to say, I snapped, "I can't believe you haven't done your essay yet, it's due Tuesday."  
  
A/N: Yeah. I don't really like it. I just wrote it cause well, this song had to be made into a piece of fanfic. Just so you know, I really don't like Jennifer Lopez that much (. My friend has the CD, and I was listening to this song, and I got the words from letssingit.com . I recently got Avril Lavigne's new album 'Let Go'. It's great-I especially like Sk8tr Boi. Sadly, I've no idea how to turn that song into a songfic. Anyone else have it? 


End file.
